De campamento con los Sakamakis
by YuiDark
Summary: KarlHeinz enfadado por la actitud de sus hijos decide mandarlos de campamento como cuando eran niños para que aprendan a sobrevivir , pero esta vez será diferente ya que esta vez tendrán una nueva integrante. advertencia , esto tiene mucho desmadre.
1. sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

**Narra Yui**

¿Como fue que todo esto pudo pasar? , te preguntas mirando atónita a todos los chicos que se encontraban desnudos a tu alrededor muy apegados a ti y comienzas a sentir demasiado temor.

Giras la mirada aterrada e intentas recordar algo de la noche anterior pero lo único que logras es hacer que se coloreen tus mejillas al ver como los chicos aun permanecen desnudos …y lo único que viene a tu mentes es ….y tu …¿que hiciste? , también te encontrabas desnuda.

—¡Por dios! …que demonios hicimos anoche —Exclamas aun mas impresionada al ver lo poco y nada que quedaba del campamento , es más …eso parece haber sido arrasado por un huracán o algo así.

—Trágame tierra— Dices avergonzada al ver a Raito con una botella de vodka entre sus brazos abrazándolo como de un bebe se tratase y niegas al recordar como fue que comenzó todo ese desmadre.

—¡Santo cielo! Ya recordé , Dios Raito porque comenzaste con ese estupido juego—Dices tapando tu desnudo cuerpo con una de las prendas de los chicos.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

****Narra Yui ,mansión Sakamaki****

Caminas exhausta con unos cuantos libros entre tus brazos siguiendo de cerca al segundo hijo de la familia Sakamaki y suspiras de manera sonora al ver que este solo te da ordenes a cada segundo y no te deja ni siquiera tomar un solo descanso.

—Reiji-san … ¿Por qué guardamos nuestros textos? , ¿acaso no estudiaremos estas vacaciones? —Le dices de manera tímida , pero te retractas enseguida al ver como este detiene su andar y mira enfadado unos estantes.

—Guarda los de Ayato en ese estante —Te dice este ignorando tu pregunta y bufas molesta.

—Reiji-san …¿me escucho? , le acabo de decir algo—Le insistes de manera calmada pero este vuelve a ignorarte.

—Reiji-san—Le vuelves a hablar pero te retractas enseguida al ver una de sus miradas amenazantes.

—Guarda los de Shu en ese de ahí , cuando regresemos de nuestro pequeño viaje seguiremos y ya no preguntes más …me siento cabreado por esta situación —Te dice este y te alegras , ¿Acaso irán de viaje? , al fin tendrás tranquilidad en la mansión sin ellos.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo? , que es lo que te causa tanta gracia ,¿acaso te estas burlando de mi?—Te dice este alzando una ceja y niegas.

—No…no no piense ese tipo de cosas Reiji-san , estoy pensando en que es muy bueno para ustedes ir y salir , divertirse , pasar más tiempo como familia —Le dices sonriendo y con cuidado comienzas a guardar los textos de Kanato.

—Ese es el problema …pasar tiempo con estos buenos para nada , eso es lo que me molesta y otra cosa… el viejo quiere que tu también vallas así que arregla tu maleta —Te dice este de golpe y sueltas los libros de Raito por la sorpresa.

—Ir …¿Dónde? …¿Con ustedes? , pero yo no debo es un viaje familiar yo ahí sobro , enserio Reiji-san , no es necesario que yo viaje con ustedes a… a donde ustedes quieren ir … —Intentas decir pero este solo te hace callar.

—Es un campamento y no te estoy diciendo si quieres ir …tienes que ir y punto, es una orden—Te dice este y niegas.

—Pero Reiji-san … usted cree que deba ir , solo seré un estorbo , ni siquiera se nada yo nunca he acampado —Le dices apresurada pero este solo atina a burlarse de ti.

—Pobresilla , tiene miedo de unos cuantos árboles y el aire puro del campo que mujer más quisquillosa—Te dice este y solo atinas a sonrojarte.

—Claro que no es eso …yo no se como es , pero puedo aprender …¿que tipo de sitio es? —Le preguntas con miedo.

—Es un campamento normal, cuando éramos niños acostumbrábamos a ir todos los veranos para aprender a sobrevivir y al parecer al tipo este se le metió entre ceja y ceja que fuéramos y retomemos esta actividad , dice que nos estamos volviendo perezosos y quiere que hagamos mas cosas en familia y si nos negamos …bueno los castigos del viejo son infernales—Te dice este acomodando sus lentes y ríes al ver como este tiembla un poco , seguro le tiene miedo a su padre.

—Esta bien Reiji-san , iré …pero , ¿tienen permitido llevar cosas? …digo usted acaba de decir que su padre los enviaba para aprender a sobrevivir—Le dices y este comienza a reír de manera macabra.

—Claro que no debemos llevar nada , a la única que se le permite solo una maleta pequeña con cosas es a ti, pero claro ….como todos los años como cuando éramos niños haremos trampa—Te dice Reiji y lo miras asombrada , el siempre es tan correcto y no imaginas ver a un reiji rompiendo las reglas.

—¿Trampa? —Le preguntas curiosa y este niega.

—Es un secreto …además esta vez padre nos permitió llevar un bocadillo así que no me quejo—Te dice este mirándote de pies a cabeza y haces un mohin , tu no eres comida.

—Entonces guardare los textos de Subaru y subiré a mi habitación …¿Qué cosas puedo llevar Reiji-san? —Le pregunta y ves como este se lleva su mano a la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

—Eres un caso perdido Yui , lleva solo lo que necesites yo iré a guardar unas cosas que nos serán de ayuda …"nuestra trampa" —Te dice este susurrando al pasar por tu lado y suspiras agotada guardando los textos de subaru .

Luego de terminar con lo que te encomendó Reiji , caminas a tu habitación y te recuestas en tu cama y piensas ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo lo que ellos quieren? , estas segura que ese viaje será bonito …¿pero los chicos se comportaran bien o solo serán una carga?.

—Hay mi Dios … dame fuerzas para soportar todo esto—Dices como suplica cerrando los ojos.

—¿Soportar que Bitch-chan? , a mi , pero si yo soy un ángel —Te dice Raito husmeando en tus cajones y te sonrojas al ver como tomaba una de tus bragas y las llevaba a su nariz para olerlas de manera descarada.

—Huelen tan rico …quiero lamerlas —Dice este y solo atinas a correr y quitárselo de las manos.

—C…como puede venir y tomar mis cosas de esa manera tan …tan vergonzosa Raito-kun , yo jamás toco sus cosas —Le dices roja de vergüenza guardando tus bragas favoritas bajo tu almohada.

—Pero me gustaría que lo hicieras bitch-chan , tócame mis cosas —Te dice este y te tapas tu rostro roja de vergüenza al captar el doble sentido.

—Ya no juegue conmigo Raito-kun , porque no va a guardar sus cosas para el viaje y me deja descansar un poco —Le dices sacando un pequeño bolso de deportes de debajo de la cama para comenzar a guardar tus cosas.

—Pero bitch-chan , yo no debo guardar nada , el viejo nos prohíbe llevar cosas…es mas yo vine a ayudarte para que no te agotes —Te dice este abrazándote por la espalda y tiemblas al sentir sus manos en tus piernas.

—Ya…ya no hagas eso Raito-kun , ya…ya basta —Le dices tratando de alejarlo de ti , pero este se apegaba mas .

—No te resistas bitch-chan , tarde o temprano caerás en mis garras y suplicaras ya lo veras —Te dice este dando una lamida a tu mejilla y das un gritillo asustada al sentir su mano en tu seno izquierdo y la otra que estaba en tu cadera se dirigió con descaro a tu trasero y cierras los ojos al sentir como este lo apreta con lasciva.

—¡Que putas sucede aquí! , ¡SUELTA A LA CHICHINASHI!, no toques las cosas de ore-sama ….tsk…cuantas veces te lo he dicho Raito …¡SOLO NO LA TOQUES! —Dice el recién llegado Ayato separando a Raito de tu cuerpo y agradeces de sobremanera al recién llegado ya que este ha interrumpido a Raito en sus juegos de perversión que tanto te hacen sufrir.

—Siempre con lo mismo Ayato-kun , a veces me aburres …la bitch-chan es de todos …no solo tuya—Dice Raito con una voz cantarina pero con un toque de molestia.

—Pues para tu mala suerte Ore-Sama la marco con sus colmillos primero que todos , así que me pertenece , ahora vete …Reiji te llama para que guarden las cosas … ya sabes cuales —Le dice Ayato a Raito y por un instante sientes curiosidad ¿Qué tanto llevaban como trampa aquello vampiros? , ves salir a Raito y tu cuerpo se relaja , siempre que el mas pervertido de los sakamakis se encontraba cerca de ti te pasaba eso , tu cuerpo se ponía tenso.

—¡Tonta! Cuantas veces te he dicho que grites cuando ese imbecil te fastidia …Puede ser que… ¿acaso te gusta que te toque y haga esas cosas pervertidas?, respóndeme ¿te gusta? —Te dice Ayato totalmente enfadado y niegas.

—Claro que no me gusta ….pero …pero —Comienzas a tartamudear al ver a Ayato mirarte fijamente.

—¿Dónde te tocó? —Te pregunta este ladeando su rostro y te sonrojas… siempre que el te dice eso es porque quiere limpiar la zona.

—él …el toco mi …mis piernas —Le dices omitiendo que también ha tocado tus senos y tu trasero.

—¿Tú …tu me estas mintiendo chichinashi? , ya dime en donde toco para limpiar la zona con mi lengua—Te dice este y te sonrojas aun mas que antes y te sonrojas de sobremanera al imaginar a Ayato lamer tus senos.

—Pero…pero Ayato-kun …etto …el —Le intentas decir pero te es imposible.

—Tsk….¡habla! —Te dice este y niegas roja de vergüenza.

—Si no me dices te desnudare y buscare el olor de ese idiota o prefieres que te desnude y te lama por todos lados y cuando digo todos …son todos—Te dice este lanzándote a la cama y muerdes tu puño al sentir como este baja tu short café y niegas.

—No…no Ayato-kun , el solo toco mis piernas —Vuelves a alegar al quedar solo en ropa interior.

—¡No mientas chichinashi! , ese idiota jamás se conformaría solo con tocar tus piernas —Te dice este lamiendo tu cuello y intentas removerte de su agarre pero lo único que logras es que Ayato gima en tu cuello.

—¡No te muevas joder! —Te dice este tomando tus manos y niegas al ver como este comienza a quitar su corbata y amarra estas al respaldo de la cama.

—Ayato…Ayato-kun , esta bien … el toco mi …mi trasero y mi pecho ….no sigas por favor debemos guardar las cosas para el campamento—Le dices jadeante al sentir la lengua de este en tus brazos.

—Pues …¿sabes? , ahora no me quiero detener—Te dice este y te sonrojas al sentir su mano en tus piernas , el jamás te tocaba de esa manera …eso hacia que te sintieras extraña.

Niegas tratando de quitártelo de encima pero solo logras hacer que este te mire con burla y pides al cielo que no continúe , no querías que tu primera vez fuera así .

—Que pasa chichinashi , ¿acaso tienes miedo? —Te dice Ayato levantando la mirada y asientes con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Tsk … eres una aguafiestas —Te dice este deshaciendo la atadura de tus manos y suspiras aliviada y das gracias a tu Dios por protegerte del pelirrojo.

—El cuatro ojos manda a decir que muevas tu trasero y bajes , la limosina del viejo se adelanto—Te dice este y asientes avergonzada poniendo tu short.

—Enseguida bajare … solo guardare unas cosas —Le dices guardando ropa y medicinas en tu pequeño bolso.

—¿Que parte de bajes no has entendido? , ¡bajas ahora! —Te dice este quitando tu bolso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban abajo.

—Te has demorado Yui , acaso no entiendes el sentido de la responsabilidad , hace mas de 15 minutos que mande a Ayato por ti—Te dice Reiji mirándote y desvías la mirada sonrojada , hubieras bajado enseguida si Ayato no te hubiese molestado.

—Reiji …no la molestes , seguro estaba guardando ropa sexy , ella va a hacernos un show en el puto bosque ese —Dice Raito y niegas , ¿Acaso ese hombre solo pensaba en sexo?.

— ¿eh? … ¿no lo harás?...¡a la verga estaré sin follar por días no puedes negarme tu amor! —Dice Raito dándose de golpes en la pared y te ríes , esa escena es muy graciosa.

—Maldición …podríamos irnos lo más pronto posible …anhelo dormir en el viejo roble que esta al lado del río …me trae recuerdos —Dice Shu apoyado en la pared.

—¿Perdón shu? , te la pasaste esas dos semanas dormido ahí abajo y casi agonizante …no comías ni bebías nada —Le dice Subaru a Shu y fijas tu mirada en Shu preocupada …¿eso era cierto? , algo malo debió pasarle para que estuviera así.

—Mhp … es verdad , pero ahora será diferente ¿no? —Dice Shu fijando su mirada en ti y la desvías al instante , esa mirada azulina hace que sientas tanta tristeza y no sabes porque.

—Jóvenes por favor …podrían subir ya a la limosina , el Señor Karlheinz me ha llamado muchas veces y se esta poniendo de mal humor al saber que aun no llegan al bosque de la familia —Dice un hombre al cual distingues como el chofer y ves como Reiji toma una especia de caja pequeña , es más todos llevaba algo.

—Jóvenes …no pueden llevar nada , son ordenes del Señor—Dice el chofer y ves como todos sonríen y te miran.

—Son las cosas de la señorita Komori —Dice Reiji y ves como el Chofer hace una mueca.

—Señorita Komori …es eso verdad—Te dice el chofer y no sabes que decir , pero al ver la mirada amenazante de Reiji solo logras asentir con temor.

—Bueno …si es así , ya estamos listos para partir ¿están todos aquí? —Dice el hombre y comienza a contarlos.

—¡estamos todos por el amor del cielo …ya larguémoslos de aquí! —Grita Kanato colérico y te aferras al asiento con miedo , ese chico desde que llegaste a la mansión te tiene tus oídos demasiado delicados , sus gritos son demasiado fuertes para alguien como tu .

Luego de que el hombre verificara que todos estaban y no solo una vez si no dos veces ya comenzaste a hartarte y escuchas a Subaru que te susurra algo al oído.

—El revisa mas de una vez porque cuando los trillizos tenían 14 años se escaparon y nos tuvimos que ir a buscarlos por toda la mansión—Te dice despacio Subaru , pero aun así ves como Ayato ,Raito y Kanato se sonrojan , seguro escucharon aquello y se han apenado.

—Esta todo bien , partimos enseguida y nos demoraremos muy poco ya que el señor me ha autorizado a ir a toda velocidad —Dice el chofer por medio de un teléfono y ves como todos se sobresaltan.

—Protejan a Yui , siéntense muy cerca de ella y abrácenla …tsk , ¿este maldito viejo decrepito no pensó en Yui? —Dice Reiji Abrazándote a su cuerpo y de pronto sientes como Subaru también lo hace y no entiendes mucho hasta que la limosina hecha a andar y te aferras con fuerza a las personas más cercanas a ti.

—¿P…por que vamos tan rápido? —Preguntas muerta de miedo aferrada a las dos personas a tu lado .

—Al viejo le encanta vernos sufrir , cuando éramos niños ponía cámaras y nos grababa cuando la limosina echaba a andar —Te dice Ayato y escondes tu cara en el pecho de Reiji , no pensabas que el padre de ellos fuera tan cruel.

—Tranquila … ya no falta mucho—Te dice Subaru luego de casi una hora de viaje y dejas de llorar en el pecho de Reiji , a cada vuelta que daba la limosina sentías que morirías , pero era verdad la limo iba demasiado rápido para una persona normal y ya no aguantabas.

—Esto ya no es tan terrible como cuando era niño ¿verdad teddy? —Escuchas a Kanato decir y sientes pena por el , seguro estos se cagaban de miedo cuando eran mas pequeños.

—¡Deberíamos haber llegado mierda! —Grita Ayato aferrado como un gato del asiento y niegas , el aun siente miedo.

Luego de unos minutos más de agonía , sientes como la limosina para y escuchas como Ayato lanza una patada y baja corriendo a vomitar.

—Cuando vea …al viejo lo moleré a los putos golpes—Dice Ayato pálido y bajas con cuidado de la limosina para no marearte.

—Creo …creo que me duele la cabeza —Dices recargándote en un árbol cercano y hechas un vistazo al paisaje , eso era realmente hermoso , pero desvías tu atención del paisaje al escuchar a Reiji gritar enfadado .

—Como es eso de que el maldito hijo de puta solo nos dará una tienda , ¿acaso esta loco? , somos seis hombres y una dama …¡UNA DAMA! —Grita Reiji y te sorprendes al escucharlo hablar de manera vulgar.

—Disculpe joven Sakamaki , pero es todo lo que el me dio …lo lamento—Dice el hombre pasándole un gran bolso con una tienda para 10 personas , era grande de que se quejaba .

—¡OH DIOS MIO! , ¿dormiremos todos con Bitch-chan? —Reiji asiente colérico, es más parecía quemarlos a todos con la mirada y asi como estaba comenzó a recoger el bolso de la tienda y unas cuantas cosas para comenzar a caminar por el sendero.

—¡Pido dormir al lado de la Chichinashi! —Dice Ayato ya mejor.

—Teddy dice que mejor duerma con nosotros ¿verdad teddy? , la cuidaremos muy bien y la arroparemos—Dice Kanato y niegas , con kanato es con quien menos quieres dormir , seguro en la noche se mete tus dedos en su boca como si fueran paletas y no querías eso.

—¡Hoy me la follo! , ¡TODOS NOS LAS FOLLAMOS ORGIA SEHHH! —Dice Raito y todos lo quedan mirando impactados , pero solo uno reacciono.

—Tu la tocas y yo te corto tu maldita verga y ya no podrás follar nunca más,¡me oíste cabrón de mierd...¡NUNCA MAS! —Dice Subaru tomando tu bolso y entre todos comienzan a caminar en dirección de las profundidades del bosque, el ambiente iba demasiado pesado y solo querías que esas dos semanas se pasaran volando.

…**.Continuara….**

**Dejen reviews y si viene cortito no me digan nada ...ya que me le acaba de ocurrir esta tarde, pero les prometo que el segundo vendrá más largo n.n**


	3. capitulo 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se agradecen Reviews de las siguientes personas.**

locaxloslibrosyelchocolate , ShadowXanah09, Demon-cha , tia come choclo , jazsmith , Flor Carmesi , Nekocat7 , MCSD, NekoDanyhentai , kaori lee. Monse, Lady of Duel, Aniita Leonhardt , .58 , luana,shelikernr, Raquel, Radhya Sidharta, LOLITA GOTICA , AngelicaEnriquez, Utatane Armstrong , foreverayatoyui21, Shuuko Sakamaki , Michelle Paez, ElaineSakamaki , Daira-Sakamaki ,Emy, genesisminegonzalez , , shina221002 y a todos los anonimos tambien se les agradece.

**Narra Yui**

Luego de caminar por mas de tres horas por un sendero se adentran por el bosque inexplorado y te aferras con miedo a Subaru , el era el único que te permitía hacer eso …¿Pero que podías hacer? , estabas en una lugar que nunca antes habías visitado y te sentías asustada , es más a cada momento en el que se adentraban en el bosque veías miedo en todos , incluso Reiji quien era el más serio de todos a momentos actuaban raro.

—Chicos …¿Cuánto falta? , me duelen mucho los pies—Dices con pesar , llevaban mucho tiempo caminando y eso te estaba matando.

—Falta poco , reconozco este lugar …unos par de metros más y llegaremos a nuestro destino—Te dice Reiji abriendo paso por la maleza.

—Recuerdo que cuando tenia ocho años deje unos juguetes escondidos ¿aun estarán ahí ? , me gustaría verlos —Escuchas decir a Ayato y sonríes , al menos ellos lo pasaban bien en sus antiguos viajes ,pero lo único que no te puedes imaginar es verlos a todos caminando por toda esta maleza , ósea …aunque sean vampiros aun seguían siendo niños , pequeños niños inocentes.

—Seguro no están y no molestes—Dice kanato asustado mirando todo con miedo.

—Pasa algo malo kanato …te ves extraño—Le preguntas preocupada a Kanato quien va muy pendiente de todo a su alrededor.

—Nada que te importe …déjame tranquilo—Dice Kanato temblando de miedo y miras a los chicos en busca de alguna explicación pero ninguno te dice nada por el momento.

—No es que me preocupe por ustedes pero…tengan cuidado pasaremos por maleza peligrosa , aquí habitan muchos insectos venenosos—Dice Shu ayudando a Reiji a apartar la maleza y pasan todos con mucho cuidado.

—¿Están todos bien?—Pregunta Reiji y ves como Kanato comienza a ponerse pálido del miedo.

—Creo …creo que …mi espalda —Comienza a decir tartamudeando Kanato y todos comienzan a burlarse de el.

—¿Qué pasa llorón? —Dice Ayato riéndose a un lado de Kanato.

—Mi…mi espalda …ahí algo en mi espalda—Dice Kanato inmóvil esperando a que alguien lo ayude pero nadie lo hace y este pega un brinco del susto al sentir algo moverse dentro de su camisa.

—Kanato-kun ¿Qué tienes? —Le preguntas asustada a un lado de el , pero este solo se movía de un lado para otro.

—¡DEJA DE MOVERTE ENANO! —Grita Ayato y lo miras de manera enojada , el deberia ver que es lo que le molesta a su hermano , aunque aun así te causa mucha gracia ver a Kanato gritando de esa manera.

—¡Waaaa! … tengooo …tengoo algo en la espalda quítamelo Ayato ,¡QUITAMELO! , esta caminando …¡QUITAMELO!—Grita Kanato como loco a un lado tuyo tratando de quitar algo de su espalda y ríes , bueno …todos se reían , pero nadie se atrevía a ver que era lo que tenia Kanato en la espalda , así que siendo amable con el más pequeño de los Sakamakis decides averiguar que es lo que este tiene , levantas la camiseta de este y ríes al ver que es lo que este tiene.

—Kanato-kun , solo tenias esta pequeña ramita , seguro se pego a tu camiseta cuando cruzamos por esos matorrales …Ya no tengas miedo …¿ves? , solo es una ramita —Le dices a Kanato sonriente para que este se tranquilice.

—Yo …yo …yo no tenia miedo ¿verdad teddy? , solo pensé que …que era algo como aquella vez y bueno …si tenia miedo—Dice Kanato soltando lagrimas y te sorprendes , Kanato jamás admitiría que tiene miedo , eso se te hace raro.

—A lo que Kanato se refiere Bitch-chan es que hace unos años cuando teníamos 8 , por desgracia se le coló por la espalda un bicho verde y bueno … este lo mordió y estuvo con fiebre durante días y solo fue una carga para nosotros—Dice Raito abrazándote con cariño y lo apartas de un golpe asustada odiabas que Raito se acercara a ti solo para tocarte.

—Pero …pero es imposible que eso le pasara a Kanato, ustedes son vampiros y se supone que los venenos o toxinas de los animales no les hace daño—Dices realmente confundida mirando a Kanato quien observaba todo con miedo.

—Este es un bosque perteneciente a ese sujeto…a nuestro padre …las cosas que aquí hay son en extremo peligrosas para nosotros los vampiros, es más …nuestros sentidos cambiaran y nuestra personalidad se vera seriamente alterada , espero que no sea tan bochornoso como la ultima vez —Dice Reiji de manera calmada acomodando sus anteojos y ladeas el rostro confundida.

—Nos convertimos en otras personas … espero no te impresiones tanto al vernos —Te dice Subaru nervioso y sigues sin entender.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? …Nos volveremos tan torpes como los humanos incluso nuestros sentimientos se vuelven mierda pura , nos ponemos sensibles como cuando los humanos se drogan …si eso —Dice Ayato y comienzas a comprender un poco.

—En pocas palabras … por eso traemos cosas para que nos ayuden , ya que la primera vez terminamos todos al borde de la muerte , pero al viejo no le importo … al parecer le gusto la idea y comenzó a mandarnos todos los años , decía que fortalecía nuestros lazos familiares—Te dice Reiji y comienzas a sentir miedo …¿acaso te han mandado a ti , una simple humana a morir en ese bosque infernal?.

—P…pero ..pero yo soy una simple humana , yo moriré aquí …no quiero morir , yo no pensé que esto fuera tan peligroso —Dices de manera tímida tratando de esconder tu miedo.

—Claro que no …es más tu eres inmune a toda esta mierda …creo , ¿Reiji ella es inmune verdad?—Dice Ayato moviendo un par de ramas que molestaban su camino.

—No ..no lo se , tal vez …espero que lo sea , así nos podrá ayudar—Dice Reiji mirándote y te sonrojas ¿en que se convertían para que necesitaran tu miserable ayuda?

—Pero quizás la personalidad de bitch-chan también cambie y se vuelva una perra en celo ….ah …. El solo imaginarlo hace que me caliente tanto …incluso ya estoy listo para perderme en el bosque con Bitch-chan—Dice Raito de manera descarada y solo niegas avergonzada , jamás te perderías a hacer cosas con Raito en el bosque.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LA JODAS RAITO! —Dice Subaru protegiéndote y suspiras aliviada , al menos el te protegerá de todo.

—Tu no te metas Subaru , tu solo eres un niño virgen que no sabe nada de la vida … los hombres guapos como yo necesitan follar una vez cada tres horas … ¡moriré si no mojo estas semanas! —Dice Raito haciendo pose melodramática y sientes arder tus mejillas por sus palabras.

—Por favor Raito …compórtate —Dice Reiji mirando de manera amenazadora a Raito y suspiras aliviada al ver como este dejo de mirarte de esa manera tan molesta.

Se quedan en silencio siguiendo el camino que Reiji y Shu trataban de abrir y sigues de cerca a Subaru para que no te dejen atrás ya que eras la mas lenta caminando.

—¡OH miren …Hemos llegado! —Grita emocionado Raito corriendo como loco al río y sonríes al ver lo bonito que es todo , incluso todo estaba despejado y listo para llegar y armar el campamento.

—No entiendo porque esta tan contento …mientras más tiempo pasemos aquí , más nos afectara el poder de este bosque —Dice Reiji poniendo todo en el suelo.

—Mi ….mi …mi adorado roble , te extrañe tanto amor mio tengo tanto que contarte —Dice Shu abrazando un árbol y sientes que todo ya se puso demasiado extraño de momento.

—Oé chichinashi ¡MIRA! , aun están mis juguetes aquí ¿quieres verlos? … este me lo regalo la bruja de mi madre …esta feo pero aun así me gusta , me recuerda mucho los bellos momentos en los que era niño …espera … no eran bellos , me las pase tratando de no ahogarme en un lago que había en el castillo que padre tenia en Europa , pero no importa ¿ los vas a ver?—Dice Ayato de manera amable y comienzas a respirar de manera agitada ¿acaso ya se volvieron tontos o lo que dijo Reiji anterior mente?.

—Quizás los ve después ayato —Le dices de manera tranquilizadora a Ayato quien estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche por tu respuesta , pero enseguida se calma y se pone a ver sus autos.

—¡PAR DE IDIOTAS ARMEMOS EL CAMPAMENTO ANTES QUE SE VUELVAN UNOS TARADOS! —Grita Reiji enfadado y te acercas a el , un poco confundida ya que este siempre mantiene la calma y jamás les hablaría de esa manera a sus hermanos , aunque estos le hagan la vida imposible.

—Reiji-san … ¿Porque Ayato y Shu ya están …ejem ya sabe tan extraños y usted… bueno porque les habla tan …tan de manera poco amable? , eso es malo Reiji-san , ellos son sus Hermanos , no le vuelva a decir tarados—Le dices y este solo agarra tu mano y la besa.

—Yui , ve a descansar … nosotros los hombres nos encargaremos de todo ¿Sabes? te puedes lastimar y nosotros no queremos eso—Te dice Reiji ignorando tus palabras anteriores y te caes de espalda impresionada por su repentina preocupación es decir …lo dice aquel que te tiene de conejillo de indias y te administra venenos cada vez que el puede..

—Reiji-san …¿se siente usted bien? —Le dices tocando su hombro y lo ves sonreír mientras arma la tienda…¿Reiji …sonriendo?, eso seria el fin del mundo.

—¿Eh?...¡claro! , solo necesito a los …a los ¡MALDICION BASTARDOS MUEVAN SU CULO Y VENGAN AQUÍ! —Grita Reiji y te asustas al ver su cambio de humor.

—Que quieres estupido cuatro ojos , no ves que estoy jugando con mis juguetes —Dice Ayato abrazado a unos autos viejos de madera llenos de tierra y ríes ante el comportamiento infantil de este.

—¿de que te ríes chichinashi?...¿acaso quieres jugar? —Te dice Ayato y niegas.

—Etto…no … pero Ayato-kun no crees que esos juguetes se ven viejos y sucios, pueden tener bichos venenosos o arañas—Le dices asustada apuntándolos.

—¿Arañas?... ¡Mierda! —Dice Ayato asustado lanzando todos los juguetes lejos del campamento.

—Escuche que nos llamabas ¿para que? —Dice Subaru ignorando a Ayato quien se encontraba como gallina corriendo por todos lados sacudiéndose la tierra que le habían dejado los juguetes.

—Quiero que me ayuden a armar la tienda …¡AHORA! —Dice Reiji enfadado y suspiras extrañada , hace unos momentos Reiji estaba tan amable.

—Pero….pero …¡Quiero ir a nadar al río con la bitch-chan! , así podré enseñarle cosas muy inmorales de las cuales disfrutara todas y después podríamos ir a buscar alimentos y …y nos perderíamos por horas y horas , hay dios muchas horas follando en el bosque …digo…. Buscando comida —Dice contento Raito y suspiras enojada , por que este aun sigue actuando normal …incluso esta mas pervertido que de costumbre.

—¡OYE REIJI! ¿Por qué me separaron de mi árbol? , estaba tan bien …incluso ahora esta más grande—Dice Shu cruzado de brazos y ríes.

—Yo no quiero hacer nada… porque no descansamos un poco Yui-san , te daré a teddy para que te cuide—Dice Kanato feliz mirando el cielo y te comienzas a reír al verlos tan cambiados.

—Pero tienen que ayudarme ¿o acaso quieren dormir afuera? , ¡el que no ayuda se duerme afuera!—Dice Reiji uniendo unos cuantos fierros , pero estos al no unirse bien se sueltan y lo golpean en la cara.

—¡Tienda de mierda! —Grita Reiji tocando su nariz lastimada y retrocedes asustada al verlo sacar un encendedor.

—¡QUEMALA! …¡si!...¡Castigala! …¡que sufra!—Escuchas la voz alegre de Subaru y volteas helada ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? , pensabas acercarte a preguntarle pero la voz satánica de Reiji te hizo voltear en su dirección enseguida.

—¡A MI NADIE ME HINCHA LAS PELOTAS TIENDA DE MIERDA!...¡NADIE! —Le grita Reiji a la tienda y no sabes que pensar …¿acaso así se pone Reiji en este bosque? , Tienes miedo de seguir observando a este Reiji , da mucho miedo .

—Reiji-san …tranquilícese yo …yo le ayudare ¿esta bien? , No hay necesidad de enojarse …tranquilo—Le dices quitándole el encendedor de las manos y te sientes de manera extraña al sentir como este comienza a abrazarte de la nada.

—Eres tan amable Yui y tan linda …te quiero , te quiero mas que a estos buenos para nada—Te dice este y quedas en traumada por esa extraña personalidad de Reiji , ¿acaso es un bipolar? .

—¡AHORA QUIEN APOYA LA ORGIA! , ¡Reiji esta feliz!—Grita Raito y miras sonrojada al ver como todos levantan las manos , pero Subaru quien la tenia levantada de a poco reacciono de su trance.

—¡Aun estoy conciente mierda la tocan y todos se van sin verga de aquí! ..tsk.. par de idiotas —Dice Subaru arrastrándote lejos de ahí.

Miras a Subaru asustada , ambos se encontraban sentados en el río y no sabes como preguntarle que fue todo eso de hace un rato.

—¿Subaru-kun?...¿que fue eso que paso hace un rato? …eso fue tan …tan extraño incluso tu … no eras tu—Le dices preocupada al ver a Subaru tan callado.

—Te dijimos que nos pasaban cosas extrañas en este bosque …así que no preguntes y trata de aguantarnos …seguro a los otros ya se les quito , todo esto es momentáneo —Te dice Subaru en un intento de sonrisa.

—No te preocupes …se veían graciosos…hasta que Reiji-san se volvió pirómano y Raito-kun propuso la orgia …además hace mucho que escucho esa palabra de Raito-kun ¿pero que significa? , ¿es algo malo? —Le preguntas de manera curiosa a Subaru , pero solo lo ves sonrojado a mas no poder.

—Bueno …eso es…tsk… ¡YA NO ME JODAS YUI! —Te grita avergonzado Subaru.

—Lo siento …no quise incomodarte Subaru-kun—Le dices avergonzada , tampoco sabes porque pero suponiendo por el rostro de este dbe ser algo muy malo o pervertido.

—Subaru-kun , los chicos al parecer ya han armado la tienda …vamos a ver en que podemos Ayudar , recuerda que pronto anochecerá y debemos armar alguna fogata o algo …quizás podamos ir y recoger leña—Le dices tratando de animarlo ya que a este aun no se le quita su sonrojo del rostro.

—Esta bien —Te dice este parándose y caminando en dirección del campamento y solo atinas a seguirlo en silencio , total Subaru a pesar de ser el menor es con quien mejor te llevas.

Al llegar al campamento los ven a todos tirados cansados alrededor de la tienda y luchas con todas tus fuerzas para no parecer una loca al ver aquella sensual escena , estaban todos …hasta el pequeño kanato sin su camisa y comenzabas a sentir arder tu cara al verlos de esa manera ¿acaso también estabas poniéndote extraña? , niegas muerta de vergüenza y te tapas el rostro para no seguir mirando.

—Oigan creo que le deben una disculpa a Yui , ¡MUEVAN EL CULO! , Les estoy hablando Joder! , acaso creen que yo hablo solo—Dice Subaru pateándoles el trasero a todos.

—¡No mames Subaru! , estamos agotados …hemos hecho todo solos—Dice Shu tirado inerte unos metros mas allá .

—Shu… tu no hiciste nada …deja de mentir , eres un bueno para nada , como todos los años anteriores , mejor ve a besuquearte con tu arbol—Dice Reiji poniendo su camisa y ves como acomoda sus lentes con cuidado y se levanta primero que todos y ante la mirada de ambos agarra el bolso que contenía la tienda.

—¡ME VOY CON MI ARBOL! —Grita Shu , pero la voz de Reiji lo detiene.

—Espera un momento Shu …dentro del bolso de la tienda hay una carta del viejo , las leerás tu o lo hago yo—Dice Reiji mirando a Shu y este solo hace un gesto de que no le importa y Reiji rodea los ojos abriendo la carta , pero algo dentro del bolso le llama la atención y lo toma.

—¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntas extrañada al ver una extraña botella con un liquido trasparente.

—No lo se ….mejor leo la carta del viejo , para saber que nos manda a decir esta vez—Dice Reiji tomando nuevamente la carta y ves como todos comienzan a acercarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Queridos hijos<strong>

**Lamento mucho mandarlos nuevamente ****a ese bosque que los pone como cabras ****pero entiendan a su papi , no tuve otra opción ****pero quiero que esta vez se diviertan mucho ,****no como veces anteriores y despreocúpense esta vez ****no he puesto cámaras para cagarme de la risa ****de las pendejadas que hacen, ****es más ese campamento es solo un plan mío ****para que cumplan el sueño que desde hace ****mucho quiero que mis retoños me cumplan ****y quiero decirles algo …se que es demasiado ****precipitado pero…. Su padre esta viejo y demacrado y ****solo quiere amor , es decir …la madre de Subaru ****no me quiere y mis dos otras esposas ****a las que le gustaba el salseo ****ya están muertas y me gustaría tanto volver ****a ver esta familia como en sus inicios, ****niños por todos lados …extraño tanto eso.. nah… ****ya me puse idiota , lo que yo les quiero decir es**

**¡DENME UN PUTO NIETO CABRONES O ME LOS CHINGO! **

**Ahí les eché un puto frasco de vaselina ****pa que lo hagan bien hard con la virgen de la komori ****Y no me vengan con sus mamadas de que son ****todos vírgenes por que Raito ya se hecho a todas ****las empleadas y ninguna me dio un puto nieto ****Cuando vuelvan quiero a Eva embarazada ****y no me importa de quien carajo sea , solo quiero un nieto ... .**

**PD: me hacen caso los pendejos o se van todos al Himalaya.**

**Los ama con todo su corazón**

**Su papito**

* * *

><p>Todos los sakamakis se miran impactados y tu solo atinas a morderte las uñas sonrojada y nerviosa , ¿acaso el padre de los chicos esta loco?.<p>

—Esto…creo que esto solo fue una broma de mal gusto—Dice Reiji guardando la carta impactado y sin querer levanta la botella de vaselina y lee una pequeña etiqueta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO ES UNA PUTA BROMA , DENME NIETOS CABRONES!<strong>

**Att: SU PAPI**

* * *

><p>—Entonces no es una broma…¿si no lo hacemos habrá castigo? —Pregunta Shu cagado de susto.<p>

—Un viaje al Himalaya ,¿quieres ir? —Le responde Reiji sarcástico.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA ME CAGUE DE FRIO CUANDO REPROVE EL AÑO , PUTO VIEJO Y SUS PUTOS CASTIGOS! —Dice Shu en posición fetal.

—Yo le aplico —Dice Raito desnudándose y te cagas de miedo.

—¡QUE NADIE LA TOCA PAR DE IDIOTAS! —Dice Subaru protegiéndote.

—Pero si no lo hacemos nos iremos al himalaya —Dice Raito relamiéndose los bigotes.

—¿Acaso ustedes …piensan abusar de ella? —Dice Subaru enfadado pegándote a su pecho y comienzas a temblar.

—¿Subaru …Acaso no recuerdas esa vez que rompiste la estatua del viejo , lo recuerdas!? —Dice Ayato temblando de miedo.

—Ayato … ese fuiste tu —Dice Reiji desordenando frustrado su cabello.

—¡Le molió el trasero a latigazos! , ¡solo por romper la estatua Imagina lo que hará si se entera que no le dimos su puto nieto!—Dice Ayato gritando histérico y miras con miedo a Subaru.

—No le haremos caso , solo tomamos tu sangre porque eso eres …nuestra comida , pero tomarte en contra de tu voluntad …no—Dice Subaru y suspiras aliviada.

—¡PERO NOS MOLERA EL CULO A PATADAS! —Grita Kanato frustrado y comienzas a sentir pena por ellos.

—¿E…eso es verdad Subaru , los van a castigar? —Le preguntas y lo ves asentir.

—Bueno… no haremos caso a esto … eso es simple , nos vamos todos al Himalaya , fin del asunto —Dice Reiji guardando todas las cosas en su lugar pero palidece al ver otra nota.

* * *

><p><strong>¡SI NO ME OBEDECEN, SE CONVERTIRÁN EN LAS PERRAS DE LUCIFER <strong>**ASI QUE NO MAMEN Y REGRESEN CON EVA EMBARAZADA!**

**Att: Su papi que los ama :)**

* * *

><p>—Hay que no joda …con el lucifer no —Dice Reiji pálido y te abrazas a Subaru al verlos a todos temblando en el suelo.<p>

…**..CONTINUARA….**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	4. capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Narra Subaru

Pasada una hora luego de que pasara el trauma de la supuesta nota del viejo intento en vano hacer que los imbeciles de mis hermanos vuelvan a la normalidad , casi siempre este estupido bosque vuelve más idiotas a mis hermanos que a mi ,aunque cuando me afecta creo que es un verdadero trauma para mi el recordarlo , incluso aquella vez accedí a …a ¡mierda es tan vergonzoso! , el solo recordarlo hace que quieras vomitar del asco.

—¡Oigan par de idiotas hasta cuando pensaran estar así como bebes chupandose el dedo , ir de visita a casa de lucifer no es la gran cosa! —Les gritas a los tarados que dicen ser tus hermanos y casi ríes al ver a Reiji levantarse con ligeros temblores.

—Claro … como a ti no te obligo a lavar sus calcetines a mano ¡olían asquerosos!— Dice Kanato abrazado a teddy.

—Pero es eso …o violar a Yui …no sean idiotas , violar no es un juego —Le dices triste al recordar lo que vivió tu madre.

—Subaru tiene razón , debemos dejar esto atrás y seguir con este campamento como si nunca hubiésemos leído esa nota , por ahora creo que lo mejor para nosotros es ir por la medicina que he elaborado para no parecer imbeciles en la noche … ¿recuerdan la vez pasada? —Dice Reiji mirando a todos y te sonrojas de solo recordarlo.

—¡claro que lo recuerdo, éramos unos putos calientes folla árboles! ,creo que todos estábamos aun concientes para follarnos entre nosotros , aunque a mi no me hubiese molestado—Dice el imbecil de Raito y hace que la poca cordura que te quedaba se fuera a la mierda.

—Santo cielo no lo menciones así tan a la ligera , solo éramos niños—Exclama aun más avergonzado Reiji y miras a Raito con claras intenciones de matarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso Raito-kun? —Le pregunta Yui curiosa a Raito y miras con gran enojo como este se abraza a Yui y comienza a susurrarle algo al oído.

—Santo cielo …¿pero eso no es incesto? , que ustedes se toquen y eso—Pregunta Yui súper sonrojada y sientes ganas de morir.

—¡No le creas ninguna mierda a Raito , el ese día se drogo CON SETAS! —grita desesperado Ayato y al fin te alegras de que el muy imbecil de Ayato cooperara con la vergonzosa revelación.

—No seas mentiroso Ayato-kun ¿Acaso no lo recuerdan? , ¡Como no lo van a hacer , si fue tan divertido , incluso Subaru coopero!—Dice Raito riendo al ver como te sonrojabas y no soportaste más y te lanzaste a golpearlo.

—¡Raito hijo de puta! —Le dices a Raito golpeando su rostro.

—¡Se supone que era un secreto entre hermanos! —Le dices tratado de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Yui quien se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada te detuvo.

—No se de que hablan…ni siquiera entendí que fue lo que me dijo Raito así que pero no peleen más …si quieren yo puedo hacer …eso que quiere su padre …pero ya no peleen por el asunto—Dice Yui totalmente sonrojada y la miras de manera desaprobatoria.

—Tu no harás lo que ese maldito quiere y si te veo intentarlo con uno de estos imbeciles yo mismo te mandare de regreso a la mansión—Le dices a Yui y la ves asentir.

—Esta bien Subaru …pero , si cambian de opinión yo estoy dispuesta a ….a eso—Vuelve a decir Yui te sonrojas al verla demasiado nerviosa.

—¡Que no lo harás maldita sea! —Le dices caminando hacia el río para poder tranquilizarte , faltaba poco para que oscureciera y regresara ese efecto que de antaño odias.

—Maldita sea , espero que todo salga bien —Dices ya sentado al orilla del río mirando desde la distancia a yui que aun seguía sonrojada .

Narra Yui

Tratas de regular tu respiración ya que aun te sientes avergonzada por haberle dicho eso a Subaru , incluso no sabes de donde sacaste el valor de decirle eso , pero de pronto solo te nació decir eso, además que verlos a todos tan asustados por algo solo te hace pensar que se le es muy terrible los castigos de Karl-sama.

—Bitch-chan , no le hagas caso a Subaru , ya veras que mas tarde lo veras suplicar para que vuelvas a decir aquellas palabras—Te dice Raito y te sientes aun más confundida.

—No …no lo entiendo Raito-kun ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, hay algo que me están ocultando—Les dices dirigiéndote a todos los presentes pero solo recibiste silencio a cambio.

—Esta bien entiendo que no quieran decirme ,pero no hay razón para que me ignoren , mejor iré por leña al bosque—Dices casi al borde de las lagrimas corriendo lo más rápido posible , ¿acaso no entienden lo presionada que te sientes? , primero esa nota entupida de darle un nieto a Karl-sama , acaso él no pensó en ti , aun eres virgen y tienes miedo de intentarlo.

Aun con el sol a punto de ocultarse ves a la distancia como los chicos tienen una tenue luz , quizás hayan traído linternas o algo.

—Aun así , llevare leña …seguro será una noche muy

fría—Dices amontonando unas pequeñas ramitas de leña seca y recién en esos momentos te das cuenta de que Shu te ha seguido.

—¿Shu-san porque me siguió? —Le preguntas curiosa pero este solo paso de largo y miro tu recolección de leña con desaprobación.

—Con eso no nos será suficiente, también debes buscar leña gruesa …eso que tienes ahí solo servirá para prender la fogata, mira Yui , busca más de estos—Te dice Shu pasándote una rama demasiado gruesa.

—Y luego con tu pie la rompes en dos y tendrás más de un leño ¿Ves? —Te dice este partiendo el leño y aplaudes.

—¡Wow Shu-san usted si es un experto en esto! Seguro aprendió muy bien en campamentos pasados—Dices tomando los leños para acomodarlo junto a las ramitas que tu juntaste.

—Mhp …la verdad …no , cuando venia antes solo me acostaba junto a mi árbol y Reiji se ocupaba de lo demás—Dice este partiendo otro leño.

—Pero ...Hace esto tan bien que de algún lugar debe haberlo aprendido—Le dices impresionada al ver como partía solo un leño en tres ante tus ojos.

—Soy un vampiro …no es la gran cosa —Te dice este entregándote el resto de la leña y lo ves suspirar al ver como el sol de a poco dejaba de alumbrar ya que comenzaba a esconderse entre las montañas.

—Mierda …debemos irnos , esto no esta bien—Te dice este tomando el resto de la leña y sin esperarte comienza a caminar al campamento de manera apresurada.

—¡Shu-san , espéreme! —Dices tratando de seguirle el paso y das gracias al verlo detenerse.

—No te acerques a mi …quédate donde estas—Te dice este lanzando toda la leña al suelo y lo ves apoyarse a un árbol en busca de apoyo sientes preocupación por este ,¿Qué le ha pasado tan derepente?.

—Shu-san …¿que le pasa? —Le dices acercándote a el pero enseguida retrocedes al ver a Shu con una mirada demasiado distinta a lo habitual.

—Te dije que no te acercaras ¿Acaso eres estupida? —Te dice este y te sorprendes al verlo hablarte de esa manera , el jamás te había dicho estupida.

—¿Por qué me dice estupida? , yo solo quería saber que le había pasado, mejor regreso al campamento —Le dices avergonzada al ver a Shu lamer sus dedos de manera lasciva ¿Qué demonios tiene? , te agachas a recoger la leña y cuando estas a punto de terminar este con su pie vuelve a lanzar toda la leña que tenías en tus brazos.

—¡Que demonios te pasa Shu-san! —Dices casi en un grito y escuchas a lo lejos a Subaru llamarte como loco.

—Padre dijo que quiere un nieto—Te dice este mirando nuevamente como comenzabas a recoger la leña y suspiras avergonzada al escucharlo decir eso.

—Que con eso Shu-san …estas actuando raro—Le dices mirándolo de reojo.

—Pues —Te dice volviendo a lanzar la leña de tus manos.

—Yo no me quiero ir al Himalaya y tampoco con Lucifer—Te dice este de manera macabra y vuelves a retroceder al verlo acercarse cada vez más y más a ti.

—Te sientes bien Shu-san —Le dices avergonzada al estar arrinconada entre un árbol y el calido pecho del vampiro.

—Mhp …hueles tan …bien —Dice este comenzando a acercarse más de lo debido a ti y comienzas a temblar de miedo al sentir algo muy duro en tu vientre.

—Te voy a dar amor—Te dice este besando tu cuello y comienzas a sentir más miedo que antes.

—¿Pero que mierda Shu , que tienes? WAAAAAA! —Gritas al sentir a Shu tomarte en brazos y apegarte al árbol con las piernas abiertas.

—Cállate tonta , no ves que estoy caliente—Te dice este tratando de desabrochar tu camisa y cierras los ojos muerta de miedo , Shu jamás se comporta así.

—Shu-san …no continúe… tengo miedo , además eso dolerá …no quiero y dijeron que no seria necesario hacer esto—Dices aun con los ojos cerrados y lo escuchas reír de manera pervertida.

—Que te duela es bueno y te dolerá mucho porque no seré gentil contigo mujer obscena , guiarme al bosque solo para follarte duro , eso solo lo hace una mujer masoquista—Te dice este y niegas roja de vergüenza.

—Yo no insinúe eso —Dices soltando leves suspiros al sentir pequeñas envestidas por sobre la ropa por parte de Shu.

—Claro que lo hiciste pervertida mira como te pones solo con un roce—Te dice este tocando sin ningún descaro tu trasero y comienzas a sentir demasiado calor mezclado con vergüenza y sin ser consiente comienzas a llorar en el hombro de Shu recibiendo caricias que lejos de molestarte te gustaban , pero sentías que ese no era Shu.

Comenzabas a resignarte…total , eso tenias que hacer ¿no? , Dejarte embarazar por uno de los Sakamakis para que estos no se fueran castigados por tu culpa …pero , ¿Por qué debías ayudarlos si ellos han sido tan crueles contigo en veces anteriores? , y luego de pensar eso recapacitas y comienzas a resistirte.

—Te voy …a follar quieras o no , pervertida —Te dice Shu levantando tu camisa para tomar uno de tus pechos con su lengua y pegas un grito asustada al sentir un extraño calor bajar por tu entrepierna cada vez que este lamia y tocaba tus pequeños pechos.

—Shu …ahhh , no ….Shu …me duelen ….son ..pequeños y tus colmillos me duelen , quítate de ahí —Le dices entre jadeos , pero solo escuchabas el sonido indecente de Shu al chupar con lasciva tus senos y eso te daba verguenza.

Cierras los ojos nuevamente al sentir la mano que masajeada tu seno derecho bajar hasta el cierre de tu jeans y comienzas a respirar de manera agitada.

—Eso puta , grita y gime como la pervertida que eres , haz que quiera follarte de la manera más ruda posible —Te dice entre jadeos Shu tratando de bajar tu jeans y maldices muerta de miedo.

—No …Shu-san , es…esto no esta bien—Le dices removiéndote nuevamente para que este te liberara pero te era imposible , pero justo cuando te estabas rindiendo sentiste que alguien a las espalda de Shu pisaba la leña que ambos juntaron.

—¡Hijo de puta les dije que no la tocaran! —Grita un enfadado Subaru quitando de solo un empujón a Shu de encima de ti.

—Pero si ella me dijo que lo hiciéramos ¿Verdad putita? —Te dice Shu riendo y niegas , ¿Acaso esta loco?.

—No jodas Shu , yo solo estaba juntando leña y de pronto te pusiste extraño —Le dices a Shu enojada y solo ves como este lame sus dedos nuevamente de manera lasciva frente a Subaru y niegas muerta de vergüenza.

—Igual gemías como puta cuando chupaba tus pequeños senos , deliciosos senos , ¡Mierda necesito follarmela tan duro para liberarme de toda esta tensión! —Dice Shu tratando de liberarse del agarre de Subaru.

—¡ESTA LOCO , QUE NO SE ME ACERQUE! —Le dices apegada al árbol aun semi-desnuda.

—Tsk …no importa , la noche es larga y yo mando de noche en este puto cuerpo! —Dice Shu tocandose cierta parte ante tus ojos y llevas tus manos avergonzada a tus ojos para no ver más.

—¡Eres un puto degenerado mierda! Maldito , maldito —Gruñe subaru dándole golpes a Shu y sientes miedo al ver a Subaru muy enfadado.

Aun agitada apegada al árbol solo atinas a mirar con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas a Subaru y te sigues tapando el rostro avergonzada.

—Tonta , porque dejaste el campamento , ¿Acaso querías revolcarte con este idiota? —Te dice este ayudándote a acomodar tu ropa que estaba toda corrida y alborotada.

—Claro que lo hizo por eso , esta puta quiere que le de duro , note como me miraba allá en el campamento, me desea , ella sabe que lo hace—Dice Shu de brazos cruzados limpiando el rastro de sangre de sus labios ya que Subaru si que lo golpeo duro.

—Te juro que yo no lo incite…el solo comenzó a …a tocarme y yo tenia miedo …mucho miedo Subaru algo duro me toco el vientre y luego …luego lo sentí ahí abajo , Tenia miedo Subaru , te juro que tenia miedo—Le dices lanzándote a sus brazos en busca refugio , tenias miedo , era verdad , pero tenias miedo de aquello que sentiste cuando este comenzó a tocarte de manera pervertida , sentías muchos deseos de querer llegar a más.

—Se que no lo incitaste…así se comporta Shu de noche aquí….y más te vale seguirme y no separarte de mi si no quieres terminar violada —Te dice este agarrando una de tus manos para guiarte nuevamente al campamento , mirabas de vez en cuando a Shu quien no quitaba su mirada de ti y te sonrojabas al verlo hacer cosas pervertidas con sus manos , así que lo dejaste de mirar y te fijaste en el desmadre que había en el campamento.

—¡MALDICION MALDITA SEA! —Escuchas a Reiji gritar en una esquina con una de las pequeñas cajas que traían en la limosina.

—¿Qué sucede Reiji? —Dice Subaru y caes de espalda al ver a los trillizos haciendo algo muy extraño a una esquina ¿Qué hacen? Te preguntas al vero semi-desnudos , tratas de acercarte a ellos pero Subaru te detiene y te mira enfadado.

—Mira lo que nos dejo el viejo como regalo—dice Reiji de manera sarcástica.

—Otra nota …¿Y LA MEDICINA? , ¿no ves que Shu ya se emputecio? —Dice enfadado Subaru y niegas al ver a Shu con cara de violador mirándote fijo.

—¡Lee la nota joder! —Grita Reiji enfadado al ver a Shu hacer un gesto que lo cabreo.

—Ok …que mierda—Dice Subaru leyendo.

**Querido hijo Nerd**

No quiero parecer psicópata , pero ordene a mi chofer revisar todas las maletas y el me informo que esta traía algo para aminorar su estado de vampiros alfas , así que no mamen y déjense ser , follen duro y ya no se hagan los pendejos , hijo de beatrix tenias que ser! ¿Cómo creen que los tuve a ustedes? , ese bosque es mágico , ¡FOLLEN DURO!

Pd: Denme mi nieto cabrones!

Les desea lo mejor

Su papi

—Es decir …¿el nos arrebato la medicina? —dice Subaru mirando a Reiji y suspiras asustada al ver a kanato y Raito golpeando a Ayato quien parecía llorar como un niño.

—Que inteligente deducción Subaru , el único que nos podrá ayudar eres tu …aun no entiendo como esto te afecta tan poco—Le dice Reiji a Subaru y te sueltas de Subaru asustada al ver a Kanato con un gran tronco tratando de matar a Ayato quien estaba atado de pies y manos en el suelo.

—¡SALVENME SOY UNA PUTA BARATA ATADA A UNAS LINEAS DEL TREN HELP ME! —Grita Ayato justo cuando estabas a punto de golpear a Kanato en sus partes nobles, ¿Solo estaban jugando?.

—No Ayato-Kun, la obra no es así, debes solo decir, ¡ayúdenme! Y ahí aparezco yo y después follamos atrás de los arbustos ¿Esta bien? —Le Dice Raito a Ayato y palideces ¿Qué dijo?.

—Yui-san ¿Quieres jugar? —Te pregunta Kanato con una mirada que a cualquiera echaría a correr y niegas preocupada por Ayato.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir antes que estos hagan alguna tontería —Dice Subaru y asientes, puede ser que ya estando dormidos no hagan estupideces.

—Bien , pero por seguridad tu te encargas de Yui …ella dormirá en una esquina de la tienda y tu a su lado , no confíen en mi …si digo que se cambien los lugares no se cambien—Te dice este de manera seria mirando a Subaru y corres asustada al ver a Ayato muerto de la risa atrás de los arbustos.

—¡No jodas Raito , eres hombre! , no quiero usar vestido ¿Dónde lo sacaste? , además , es de planas Ore-sama tiene buenas tetas ¿Ves? Son gigantes—Le dice Ayato a Raito poniéndose un sostén con relleno y suspiras enojada mirándolos con el seño fruncido.

—Son de Bitch-chan , un poco más y te parecerás a ella—Dice Raito riendo al verte con el seño fruncido.

—Pero yo soy más sensual—Dice Ayato jugando con tu sosten y suspiras furiosa.

—No es gracioso Ayato-kun , ¡no uses mis cosas personales! —Le dices enojada quitándole tus cosas.

—Eres una amargada Chichinashi ,solo intentábamos pasar el rato , esta mierda si que es aburrida ¿Quieres jugar? —Te dice Ayato todo sonriente y suspiras aliviada, al menos lo de hace rato solo era un juego.

—Creo que tendrán que dejar el juego para mañana ya que Reiji-san nos ha mandado a dormir—Les dices dándoles la espalda.

—¡Pido dormir al lado de Bitch-chan! , seguro me deja hacer cosas pervertidas por debajo de las mantas y cosas que tu no puedes hacer Ayato—Dice Raito lanzando a Ayato entre uno matorrales y pegas un grito asustada al ver a Ayato gimiendo y gritando del dolor entre la maleza.

—E….estoy bien … de verdad a ore-sama nada lo lastima—Dice este tratando de salir de ahí , pensabas ayudarlo a salir ya que se veía muy lastimado pero Subaru te alejo de ellos de un solo tiron.

—¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mi joder! —Te dice este llevándote de manera Ruda a la tienda.

—Pensé que querían violar a Ayato-kun …además Shu-san , ¿Dónde esta? , yo no dormiré cerca de el , ya que me dejo demasiado asustada con su actitud—Le dices sobándote el trasero adolorida al caer arriba del colchón inflable que ahí había , este aminoro el golpe pero Subaru estaba tan enfadado que solo llego y te lanzo sin medir la fuerza.

—Bien , gracias a que este se paso de listo contigo …pasara una muy hermosa noche junto a su hermoso árbol—Dice Subaru cerrando la tienda.

—Ponte alguna piyama o algo , tus cosas están en la esquina y no te demores Joder , que debo cuidarte de estos malditos—Te dice Subaru de mal humor y suspiras tomando tu bolso , gracias a Ayato solo lograste sacar un pequeño piyama corto de noche , y bueno …solo dormirías cerca de Subaru , así que nada podría pasar , así que te desvistes y pones de manera rápida el piyama para no hacer esperar a Subaru.

-mientras tanto con un castigado pervertido-

—No me jodas Reiji , sabes que también deseas hacerlo con ella , ¡ya desátame quiero dormir en la tienda! —Grita Shu tratando de desatarse del árbol pero le era imposible.

—Este es tu castigo Shu …es una enorme lastima que no veas a tu amada dormir alrededor de tantos hombres , dispuestos a hacerla

mujer , ¿eso te cabrea shu? —Le dice Reiji a Shu y este solo ríe.

—No …eso no me cabrea eso me calienta —Dice este riendo como desquiciado y reiji niega.

—Eres peor que Raito—Le dice Reiji y Shu frunce el seño.

—Al menos la toque y tu no , perdedor—Le escupe Shu y Reiji intenta guardar la calma.

—Eso no me altera en lo más mínimo—dice Reiji riendo al ver la cara enfadada de su hermano mayor.

—pues …yo la toque , la bese y lamí sus senos, y la hice gemir como puta —Dice Shu riendo victorioso al ver la mirada asesina de Reiji.

—Pues …si eso te calma de la perdida de tu amigo piojoso , me alegro por ti —Le dice Reiji contento al ver a Shu bajar la mirada triste.

—Bueno …si Edgar hubiera estado aquí …¡me hubiese ayudado a noquear a Subaru y hubiese hecho mía a Yui! —Dice totalmente contento Shu .

—¡Vete a la mierda Shu bastardo! —Dice reiji estallando en ira caminando en dirección del campamento dejando solo a un Shu atado a su adorado árbol.

—Mientras tanto con Yui y Subaru—

—Yui …¡estas lista! —Grita Subaru desde la entrada y suspiras avergonzada al estar ya acostada en el rincón más apartado de la tienda.

—Si …lo estoy , ¿pero a que hora llegaran todos a acostarse? —le preguntas a Subaru quien esta entrando en la tienda rojo como un tomate.

—Bueno …Reiji dijo que luego que nos acostáramos —Te dice este quitando sus pantalones y desvías la mirada al verlo solo dormir con Boxers.

—Pero …Subaru-kun …todos dormirán ….¿Desnudos? —Te atreves a decir roja de la vergüenza.

—No hemos traído tanta ropa , ¡así que cierra la boca joder!—Te dice este tapándose con las cobijas , que eran pocas y te sonrojas al haber mencionado eso.

Pasado unos minutos escuchas entrar con mucho bullicio a los trillizos

Quienes sin notar tu presencia y la de Subaru comenzaron a desnudarse uno a uno mientras escuchabas de manera descarada sus planes para poder violarte.

…**.Continuara …**


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Narra Yui

Te abrazas de manera inconsciente a Subaru y escondes tu rostro avergonzada en su pecho al escuchar lo que acaba decir Ayato , no había que ser adivina para darse cuenta que eso de "Rusa" y cuantas estupideces más que salían de la boca de los trillizos tengan que ver con cosas buenas y lo confirmaste cuando oíste a Raito decir sin ningún descaro que apenas te encontrara sola te metería "eso" por todos lados , ok , con Raito el acoso es algo normal de todos los dias , pero …¿Ayato y Kanato? , ellos jamás habían dicho nada como lo que están diciendo ahora, eso …esto es una pesadilla …tiemblas asustada abrazada a Subaru y ruegas al cielo que por favor no se den cuenta de que estas acostada en la esquina de la tienda junto a Subaru , solo quieres que se duerman y te dejen en paz.

—¡Oe Kanato! ¿Por qué no trajiste la jodida linterna? , no veo una mierda ¡Joder! …puto bosque y putos efectos de mierda —Dice Ayato enfadado tocando el colchón y te escondes más abajo maldiciendo haberte recostado con una pijama tan provocador , seguro Ayato es peor que Shu en su estado de …de ¿Locura? ,¡ Dios no! , no quieres que te hagan nada y de manera inconsciente comienzas a temblar , temblar de miedo .

—N..no te muevas —Susurra bajo Subaru abrazándote posesivo y suspiras aliviada, al menos Subaru te esta cuidando.

—Reiji la tiene , seguro está vigilando a Shu y rogando al cielo que se tire del acantilado para no tener que verlo masturbarse—Dice Kanato y abres los ojos sorprendida , ¿Quién es ese chico que está hablando? , porque estas segura que kanato jamás hablaría de esa manera tan …tan vulgar.

—¡Que malo es Reiji! —Dice Raito lanzándose a la cama y te apegas a un más a Subaru al sentir a Raito tan cerca.

—Subaru …no quiero dormir aquí , los chicos están muy raros—Le dices a Subaru hablando bajo solo para que él escuche y lo escuchas gruñir.

—Lo sé …los acabo de escuchar , pero tranquila estoy seguro que no te harán nada —Dice Subaru y te calmas un poco , esa extraña atmosfera te tiene demasiado aterrorizada.

—¿Dónde estará Chichinashi? , ya deseo verla , ella estará feliz de estar con su majestad ,oigan … ¿Creen que a Yui le … gusten los chicos con experiencia?—Pregunta Ayato tartamudeando y te sonrojas ¿Experiencia? , acaso habla de …de "eso".

—No seas imbecil Ayato-kun , bitch-chan es virgen y a las vírgenes les gustan a los chicos con iniciativa como yo , salvajes y que las hagan gritar como putas—Dice Raito y comienzas a tironear a Subaru para que se levante.

—¡Ore-sama también puede hacerla gritar! —Dice Ayato gritando y te abrazas a Subaru nuevamente.

—Ayato …eres tan virgen , pero tan virgen que nisiquieras sabrías que hacer con otra más virgen que tú , asi que no te entrometas y te sugiero que mires como la hago mía , incluso Kanato tiene experiencia en esto y tu ….bueno …tu y Subaru son la deshonra de la familia …pero no te pongas triste Ayato-kun siempre serás mi hermanito—Dice Raito riendo y te sientes confusa , ¿Subaru y Ayato son vírgenes como tu? , pero si ambos son tan populares con las chicas en la escuela que se te hace imposible pensar que nunca han estado con ninguna mujer.

—¡Estoy esperando a la indicada y tu hermandad te la puedes meter muy por atrás!—Grita Ayato furioso y aunque tengas miedo , ries …esto es tan gracioso , los chicos poco a poco muestran una personalidad que jamás antes habías visto en ellos .

—¿Acaso Yui es la indicada para ti Ayato? —Pregunta curioso Kanato y te sientes emocionada al pensar que Ayato piensa en ti como mujer y no como en la tabla de planchar como siempre te dice.

—¡Claro que no! , mi mujer ideal será aquella que tenga dos kilómetros de tetas y piense solo en la gran verga de su majestad dia y noche , es obvio que Yui solo piensa en cosas de dios y ore-sama no quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio , esas mamadas son para ingenuos —Dice orgulloso Ayato y sientes unas enormes ganas de matarlo.

—Q…quédate tranquila Yui —te dice Subaru separándote de su cuerpo desnudo y te apegas a un más a el , ¿acaso no entiende que Ayato te acaba de insultar?.

—Si Yui-san escucha eso… no dejaras que la toques nunca—Dice Kanato y claro que haras eso , Ayato está en tu lista negra desde ahora …nada de sangre y nada de nada! , ¡ES UN INSENSIBLE! .

—Maldito hijo de puta—Susurras de manera baja al imaginar el como torturaras al pelirrojo en estas semanas.

—Ayato-kun …quédate quieto …estoy escuchando algo—Escuchas decir a Raito y luego de unas cuantos susurros los escuchas reír , ¡dios! …el solo escuchar aquella risa macabra solo te hace maldecir tu mala suerte , estabas muy conforme con que los hermanos Sakamakis tomaran tu sangre , pero que intenten saciar su lasciva en ti , eso no …con eso no podrías , es mucho para ti.

—¿Bitch-chan? …Hermosa ¿Estas despierta? —Dice Raito acercándose en donde se encontraban tú y Subaru y del miedo te montas arriba de Subaru y te aferras a el como un gatito asustado.

—Subaru-kun , que no se me acerque por favor , ¡por favor! , no quiero que me hagan nada , ¿Quieren sangre? , sangre les doy pero no hagan cosas pervertidas —Dices abrazada a Subaru soltando lagrimitas de impotencia.

—¡Oe Yui! ,¡ quítate de arriba del estupido copito de nieve! , Tú solo debes montarme a mi , ¡solo a mi! —Grita Ayato tirando de tu camisa de dormir y te aferras del cuello de Subaru para que no te lleve con el.

—¡Vete a la mierda Ayato! , prefiero mil veces montar a un burro—Le gritas enfadada osea , ¿Qué mierda se creía? , decir que eras ingenua y indeseable , eso hiere el orgullo de cualquier mujer.

—¡YO LA TENGO COMO UN BURRO! —Grita Raito Emocionado y te vuelves a abrazar a Subaru , Raito te da más miedo que nunca , sus comentarios pervertidos son de lo peor.

—¡Subaru-kun , tu dijiste que me cuidarías! —Dices con los ojos cerrados arriba de un Subaru que nisiquiera te estaba ayudando con los trillizos del demonio , solo se mantenía quieto , incluso pensabas que se había muerto porque ni siquiera respiraba.

—Yui-san ...mira —Te dice Kanato y niegas , no quieres que te hagan daño …pero hay algo diferente …¿Una luz? , ¿Dentro de la tienda?.

Abres los ojos y te secas los rastros de lagrimas para ver con claridad una tenue luz lila que alumbra toda la tienda y levantas la mirada para ver a cuatro pares de ojos mirarte sonrojados y enfocas la mirada en los dedos de Kanato , eso es …¿fuego? , te remueves un poco para tocar aquella extraña luz, nunca ni en tus más locos sueños hubieses pensado que los vampiros podían hacer eso …es decir , ¡son vampiros con poderes! , ¡joder eso es demasiado genial!.

—Yui-san es muy curiosa …¿Quieres … tocar? —Te dice este acercando aquella llama a tus narices y te mueves tratando de levantarte de encima de Subaru , pero unas grandes manos te detienen de las caderas .

—No seas tonta …Yui …ellos están jugando contigo —Te dice Subaru deteniendo tus movimientos con una voz ronca y te tensas …esperas que Subaru no este actuando raro , todos menos el …ya no quieres ver a más violadores compulsivos, ya no mas.

—¿Subaru? …¿Qué estas haciendo? —Le preguntas asustada al ver como este te detiene , acercándote aun más a el y vuelves a cerrar los ojos nerviosa.

—Te dije que no te movieras —Te dice Subaru apretando tus caderas para acercarte a el , pero no le haces caso y intentas alejarte de el al ver una mirada sombría que jamás nunca habías visto en el .

—¡Que no te muevas! —Dice Subaru enfadado apegandote de manera ruda a el y gimes de dolor.

— S…Subaru …no …por favor déjame —Le dices sonrojada al sentir sus manos recorrer tu espalda.

—Bitch-chan eres una traviesa …estar haciendo cosas con Subaru estando nosotros presentes ¡joh! , ya decía yo que este olor a excitación no era la nuestra —Dice Raito mirando la escena lacivo y niegas tratando de desmentir lo dicho.

—¡No me gusta que el niñato la este tocando! …pero por otro lado … nunca había visto nada igual así que , solo observare hasta que sea prudente intervenir , Por qué escuchen bien ¡ore-sama será el primero!—Dice Ayato quitando su camisa y comienzas a negar aun más asustada al ver a Laito hacer lo mismo ¿Qué mierda están tramando? , acaso no ven que de por si ya te estas cagando de miedo.

—¡AYATO VETE A LA MIERDA! —Dices olvidando todos tus principios que desde pequeña te inculcaron , pero…que se cree Ayato en decir que seria el primero en tenerte para él , si acaba de decir que poco menos eres un fenómeno.

—No le hables a el y mírame solo a mi —Dice Subaru y vuelves a enterrar tu rostro en su pecho muerta de vergüenza , ¿Dónde está Reiji-san cuando se le necesita? , al menos alguien debería parar todo ese desastre.

—K…Kanato …ayúdame —Le dices a Kanato con una mirada suplicante ya que era el único que se mantenía alejado por el momento de tu lado y lo unico que quieres es ayuda para separar a el extraño Subaru que te está manoseando, pero este solo mantiene fija su mirada en tu cuerpo rozándose contra el cuerpo de Subaru y eso era tan vergonzoso para ti , tanto que solo querías salir de ahí y correr hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

—La cara de Yui es un poema , ¿Verdad Raito? , mírala , está roja como un tomate , ¿Verdad que es linda teddy?—Dice Kanato mirándote y escuchas a Subaru chasquear la lengua.

—¿¡Podrían dejarme a solas con Yui los malditos depravados!? O piensan quedarse a mirar —Dice Subaru abrazándote de manera posesiva y bajas la mirada , si antes ya estabas avergonzada , ahora lo estabas aun más … tanto que comenzabas a temblar ,estabas temblando de manera exagerada y tus dientes sonaban como castañuelas.

—S…Subaru-kun , yo …yo tengo miedo , me prometiste protección—Dices tratando de no molestar al albino y lo ves guiñarte un ojo y con ese gesto lo miras con más atención , estaba sonrojado , tanto o igual que tu , y ahora que lo piensas mejor , puede ser que solo este fingiendo para ayudarte , así que le sigues el juego.

—¡No me iré! , bitch-chan está tan sensual con ese camisón que solo quiero ir y hacer un trío con ella , Subaru ¿compartimos? —Dice Raito y Subaru cruza su mirada contigo, tienes miedo y el lo sabe .

Tratas de fijar tu mirada en algo más que no sea la cara de coraje que tiene Subaru y te arrepientes al mirar a Ayato mirarte sin ningún descaro tu trasero.

—Yo creo que Reiji-san debe parar esto …ustedes no son así.

—¿Yo? …¿Para que? , si esto está tan bueno , no hay razón para no seguir haciendo esto , además así Subaru se hace hombre—Dice Reiji desde la entrada de la tienda y lo miras impresionada ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí?.

—¡De que putas hablas Reiji , si tu eres virgen también! , Todos lo somos …todos menos Raito que se tiro a cordelia—Grita Ayato riendo y miras a Reiji …¿El también? , que demonios hacen estos vampiros para pasar su tiempo libre , ayudar a las chicas a que sean monjas , ok …olvidaras que pensaste eso.

—Fue violación—Dice Raito fingiendo tristeza y todos se echan a reír.

—Ok …ok no lo fue , pero …pero ¡Ya dejen de reir! , era tan niño y yo solo quería proteger a Ayato y Kanato , se imaginan si ella los hubiera tocado a ellos en vez de a mi …no …no me lo hubiese perdonado—Dice Raito mirando a sus hermanos menores quienes lo miraban de manera orgullosa .

—R…raito , hermano yo —Dice confundido Ayato tratando de encontrar las maneras de dar las gracias a Raito , pero de verdad no podía , el jamás se imagino que Raito se acostaba con su madre para protegerlos.

—¿E…es eso verdad Raito? —Pregunta Kanato a punto de llorar .

—Claro que no par de idiotas , yo solo quería follarmela , madre tenia un trasero y una delantera , solo quería hundir mi …—Ayato le tapa la boca a Raito para que no siga hablando al verte roja de vergüenza , Raito era en verdad un verdadero degenerado.

—Esto ….¿en que habíamos quedado? —Pregunta Reiji desorientado mirando toda la tienda y vuelves a abrazarte a Subaru , no lo habías notado …pero Reiji estaba sin sus lentes y eso hacia que se viera terrorífico.

—¿En que todos ustedes son vírgenes? —Dice Raito liberándose de Ayato y un tic nervioso se aloja en tu ojo izquierdo al ver que el tema sexual seguiría.

—Bueno …para tu información yo una vez —Reiji no termina de hablar porque Shu quien estaba a su lado de manera mágica apareció.

—Las muñecas inflables no cuentan Reiji—Dice Shu mirándote fijamente , ¡oh no! , esa mirada de violador que solo tiene Raito , no ….shu aun la tiene, piensas aterrorizada al verlo mirar fijamente como Subaru aun te tiene aferrada a su cuerpo.

—Eh…bueno , entonces esa no…entonces yo una vez —Vuelve a decir Reiji pero Shu un poco enfadado al ver como Subaru le mostraba los colmillos , vuelve a responder pero de esta vez de una manera poca amable.

—¡las tazas no cuentan Reiji ! —Dice Shu tratando de meterse al interior de la tienda , pero Ayato y Kanato le bloquearon la entrada.

—¡Oe Reiji! , ¿no que shu estaba amarrado a su puto árbol? —Dice Ayato confundido mirando a Shu quien seguía mirándote de manera macabra.

—Es verdad …¿Cómo demonios te soltaste? —Pregunta Reiji mirando a Shu en busca de alguna explicación.

—Reiji …somos vampiros —Le responde como si con eso le diera un golpe directo a su orgullo ,pero Reiji ajeno a eso ladea su rostro como un niño confundido.

—Tienes razón , me le había olvidado….bueno, entra a la tienda antes que mueras de frío hermano mayor—Dice Reiji con una sonrisa estupida en su rostro y miras a los chicos en busca de alguna explicación del porque Reiji está amable.

—No te fies Yui , Reiji solo es amable con Shu …pero con nosotros no lo es …así que no te pases de lista —Te dice Subaru acomodándote a su lado para que de seguro dejaras de rozar su piel desnuda.

—Pero Subaru … Reiji odia a Shu o al menos eso hace todo el tiempo—Dices confundida al ver la cara de asco de Shu.

—¡Quítenmelo de encima! , ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo de Yui? , ¿lo que le hice?—Dice Shu asqueado al ver a Reiji mirarlo con ternura.

—Vamos Hermano , todos somos hombres y tenemos necesidades y somos todos familia , podemos compartir —Dice Reiji abrazando a Shu como si de un niño se tratase .

—¡Al fin apareció el Reiji divertido! —Dice contento Raito tratando de abrazar a Reiji , pero solo logró que le den un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—Si te vuelves a acercar a mi , te juro que no veras la luz del día nuevamente Raito , asi que mantente alejado —Dice Reiji volviéndose nuevamente el hombre estricto que era y quedas totalmente traumada .

—Tsk …como sea , el grandioso Yo , Raito y Kanato tenemos planes con la chichinashi , así que si nos los permiten —Dice Ayato agarrandote de la mano y niegas …no irías con ellos luego de escuchar los planes de estos.

—B..bien , ya me cabrearon , ¡Nos vamos a la mansión! —Dice Subaru levantándose del colchón inflable junto contigo dejando a la vista tu pequeño pijama.

—Yo …Subaru-kun , Karl-sama se enfadará si yo …ya sabes —Le dices roja de vergüenza .

—¡No lo harás y punto! —Dice Subaru dando un golpe al aire y suspiras con miedo , si tan solo los chicos no se comportaran tan extraño lo intentarías.

—¡Hey chicos! , relajen el ambiente …¿que tal si jugamos a algo para olvidar un poco la calentura de este bosque? —Dice Raito mirando a todos y algo en esas palabras no te dan buena espina.

—¿Jugar con Yui? —Pregunta curioso Shu y le lanzas una mirada amenazadora , aun estas enfadada con el.

—No …jugar todos juntos , estamos todos tan tensos por culpa de las notas de ese sujeto que al fin y al cabo nisiquiera nos hemos divertido —Vuelve a decir Raito y Reiji se pone sus lentes para hablar.

—Si quieres ir y sacar el licor de las maletas ve …pero recuerda que aun quedan muchos días de aburrimiento en este lugar—Dice Reiji desinteresado en el tema y Raito asiente contento en busca de las maletas.

—¡Trae licor que haga efecto en Yui! , quizás y así se le quite lo santurrona—Dice Ayato burlándose y frunces el ceño , Ayato te debe muchas, solo quieres ir y golpearlo.

—N…no beberé.

—No lo hará , se que es lo que traman malditos —Dice Subaru escondiéndote atrás de tu espalda.

—Vamos Subaru , ¿nos crees capaz de hacer algo en contra de Yui? —Dice Shu y te sonrojas al recordar lo del bosque.

—Tu no hables Shu , tu eres en quien menos confío aquí—dice Subaru mirando amenazadoramente a shu y sientes miedo, ellos jamás nunca pelean …es más ellos siempre han mantenido la calma entre ellos en la mansión.

—V…vamos chicos no hay necesidad de pelear …es solo bebida ¿No?.

—¡Esa es mi bitch-chan , así se habla! —Dice Raito con dos botellas , una en cada mano.

—Bien …beber nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie …¿o si? .

CONTINUARA ….

Algun dia :v


End file.
